


Is this thing on?

by kaz_shirakawa



Category: Testing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/pseuds/kaz_shirakawa
Summary: Just trying out the posting interface. Please ignore.





	1. Morning

# Is this thing on?

### Morning

It was a bright and sunny day.

Peter came out of his house.

He saw a tulip. “What’s this?”, he said.


	2. Noon

### Noon

The sun was still shining brightly above.


	3. Evening

The sun is setting now.

Will it come up in the morning? Or will the night last forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!


End file.
